A Promise
by Elle452
Summary: After a scare, Claire finds solace in Charlie.


**A Promise**

_I saw the promo for "Raised by Another" and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy this, it has mild spoilers for the episode, but only what I got from the promo. Hope you enjoy_

**&&&**

A humid breeze filtered through the palm trees, doing little to cool the jungle night. The sound of steady breathing and a dull chatter could be heard surrounding the fire at the centre of the cavern shelter.

"I don't know dude, if it doesn't cool down soon we're so going to melt!" The curly haired man punctuated his statement by plucking his T-shirt which stuck to his chest.

"Either that," the Brit agreed, "Or we'll choke on the smell of each other." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Dude, can't you prescribe something for the reek, or something?" He turned to the doctor who took a seat beside the fire.

"Yea Hurley, a bath." Jack chuckled as Hurley rolled his eyes, and Charlie joined him in enjoying the joke.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!" The serenity of the camp was shattered at the fear tainted scream rang through the air. By the time Charlie realized who it was, Jack was already running towards it.

&&&

The flaxen haired young woman tossed fitfully, trying to find a comfortable position on the ground. Frustrated, she finally opted for lying on her side, on arm bent under her head while the other curled protectively around her swollen belly. She closed her eyes, breathing in the freshness of the jungle. Even it was hot and humid, a tropical jungle still smelled fresh. She had set up her sleeping area a little ways from the main camp, much to a certain rock stars chagrin, so as not to disturb anyone with her late night talks with her tummy. She sighed, feeling the muscles in her back relax, this was the first night the baby wasn't kicking up a storm, and it was such a relief. A soft smile played on her lips as she recalled the protests of Charlie when she'd settled in this spot, and with that thought she happily began to drift into the world of sleep.

Only to be ripped from her dreams a moment later as a hand clamped over her mouth. Her blue eyes sprung open in shock and fear and she began to struggle against the arm that pinned her down. The body, she identified as male, yanked her up to her knees, hand still against her mouth, rapped around her head from the back still pinning her, as another hand snaked out to stroke her stomach. Then she saw the metallic glint coming towards her stomach. Every maternal instinct she had flipped on and she fought with all her might. She clawed at her attacked, kicking him, tearing at his eyes. She tore his hand away from her mouth and a scream ripped from her throat-

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!"

&&&

Jack slashed through the trees, his doctor's intuition urging him to go to the aid of Claire, Charlie following closely at his heals. As she came into view, on her knees clutching her stomach, his first thought was that she had gone into labour. He fell to his knees in front of her

"What is it?" He demanded urgently,

"He was trying to hurt my baby!" She choked out in a strangled cry, collapsing around her stomach protectively, her small body shuddering from sobs.

"Claire? Claire!" Charlie came charging in behind the duo, his panic rising when he saw her fallen form.

"Charlie!" She reached for him; her accent thicker from the huskiness of her voice. He was at her side in an instant, pulling her against his chest as she cried, her body quivering as she tried to get control over herself.

"Shh, love. It's alright." He soothed, rubbing her back. When she had calmed, he helped her to stand, slowly leading her to the fire area from which he and Jack had come.

&&&

Claire was in a fog, she couldn't stop the tremors running through her. She clutched tighter to her abdomen, tears cascading down her face. Ghost hands roamed her body where he had touched her; she could still see the glint of the metal threatening her unborn child. The scene replayed over and over in her head, feeling so real. Then she heard it, his voice, he had said her name.

"Charlie!" Was all she could push passed her lips, and then he was there. His hands chased away the phantom touch of her attacker, his accented voice soothing her mind until she was in a dull trance, allowing him to lead her away from the scene of the nightmare. Had it been real? No, Charlie was here now, it didn't matter.

Suddenly his touch was gone. Her body lurched at the cold feeling of emptiness his touch left in its wake and a panicked whimper escaped her lips.

&&&

Charlie was reluctant to leave Claire, but Jack was motioning for him to come and get a blanket for her. She would be in shock, he realized, and stood slowly. Claire didn't seem aware of her surroundings, and so he quickly retrieved the blanket. Charlie turned back sharply when he heard a soft cry from the Aussie, and watched as she began to rock back and forth, he could see fear settling into her eyes again.

"Don't worry," He said quietly, draping the blanket over her shoulders, "I'll be here all night; I won't let anyone get to you." He sat beside her, close enough for comfort but not wanting to startle her. She stared into the fire, so beautiful she was, captivating. He saw her chin tremble; followed by silent tears she tried in vain to stop. Finally he could take it anymore.

"Shh. It's alright now, love. You're safe." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slowly pulled her against him, until he was cradling her against his chest.

"You're safe."

&&&

She tried to manage it, but the fear and to much. She tried in a futile effort to swallow down the panic that threatened to strangle her, but soon a tear spilled from her cerulean orbs. It was quickly followed by another, and another. Dimly, she felt warmth spread across her shoulders and became aware of Charlie's arm tugging her gentle against him. Unable to hold back, she buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. She felt his heart beat beneath her cheek and was slowly lulled to sleep, finding solace in the promise that bubble from his lips, knowing with all her heart it was true now that he was here-

"You're safe."

&&&

That's all for now, this might be a one-shot, might be a multi-parter, haven't decided yet I suppose it depends on whether or not the mood strikes me. Hope you enjoyed it!

Elle


End file.
